


Pride and Pretension

by arazialotis



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: The reader is headed downtown with her best friend to a weekly free salsa class. They cut corners through a dinner party and offend a guest after some playful mockery. Both the reader and the guest are unwilling to back down from each other.





	Pride and Pretension

It was a beautiful Saturday night. The kind of night where the sun was still setting and the heat of the day was being washed away by a cool breeze from the lake. You and your bestie, Lila, were walking through downtown on your way from a happy hour to the park for free salsa dancing lessons. It had become a weekly tradition for the two of you. Getting some exercise, but mainly just goofing around and having fun with your best friend.

You passed through a hotel courtyard to avoid walking around the block. It was a pretty prestigious hotel, one of the best in the area. Tonight, it seemed they were hosting a dinner outside. There was classical live music, champagne, hor d’oeuvres, and guests dressed up as if it were the Oscars.

You found a fake and phony accent. “And then he spilled his appletini all over the duvet.“ 

Lila followed suit. “Quite frankly my dear, I’m surprised you didn’t socially outcast Nigel ages ago.” You both pompously laughed with each other.

“Hey,” One of the guest must have heard the mockery. “Just so you know, this is a charity dinner.” 

You turned around, coming face to face with Jensen Ackles. Sure you watched his show and he was devilishly handsome, but you were in a mood tonight, not helped by the margaritas from happy hour.

“Oh how kind of you. Throwing another party for yourself and donating one cent per every thousand dollars to justify it.” You said in a gracious and soothing tone, but the teasing behind it was not lost.

“This benefit will raise more money than you make in an entire year.” Jensen replied with a clenched jaw, unamused.

“What would us commoners do without such generosity?” You continued.

“Come on Y/N, let’s just go.” Lila whispered grabbing your arm.

“I work hard for what I have.” Jensen defended focused on you, ignoring Lila’s comment.

“And I’m sure I work just as hard. The only difference being wage gap inequality and the idolization of pretentious actors such as yourself.” You bit your lip, quite satisfied with your response.

“So what? You take one econ class and feel entitled to preach the evils of capitalism?”

“Y/N…” Lila pulled your arm urging you to stop.

“No, I just live in the real world with real people. Uncushioned by the bubble of fame and money.” You pushed.

“I don’t even know why I’m engaging in this conversation.” Jensen pursed his lips together frustrated.

“I’m sure you’ll forget all about it blowing off the steam at some country club tomorrow.” You ended, finally turning around and following Lila out of the courtyard and onto the street.

“What the fuck was that?” Lila asked you, but you both started giggling. “Wage gap inequality? Really, Y/N?”

“What?” You defended. “I just wanted to see if he had a brain to go with all those muscles. And it’s not like we are ever going to see him again.” 

Lila laughed. “I can’t take you into public anymore.” 

“But then where would you find such a dashing dance partner?” You joked.

You made it to the park just at the end of the introductions. You and Lila got into position. “You know, you are just as stuck in your head as he is.” Lila noted.

The music started and it took you a few minutes to find the rhythm and your feet. “Yes, our similarities are overflowing.” You sarcastically joked.

Lila and you squealed and laughed as you tried to follow the fast paced dance; stepping over each others feet and watching the instructor, always a few steps behind her. The next dance started out with a slow, romantic beat. It was one you were familiar with as it was the instructor’s favorite and played every week.

“I’m not sure I want to know you this close.” Lila said as you put your hand on her hip.

“Are you friendzoning me?” You asked pretending to be offended. 

“Yes, good thing I get to pass you off.” Lila answered and twirled you to another partner.

You smoothly turned into the partner placing one hand on his shoulder and one hand in his. You looked up locking eyes with Jensen once again. A blush creeped up and spread across your face as his hand went to your waist and pulled your hips to his.

“I wasn’t finished.” He said and started to sway you to the music, you passively followed his lead.

“Lost your tie and jacket I see…” Was all you could come back with.

“I was hoping it would help me reason with you at your level.” He played, spinning you around.

“Coming down from on high to observe the peasants?” You snarked, taking the opportunity at the song’s pause to run your leg up the side of his.

“You know what your problem is?” He started, running his hand against the back of your thigh before pushing it back down to return to the dance.

“Enlighten me.” You interrupted before he could continue.

“I think you’re jealous. You want a taste of something you could never have.” He theorized as you subconsciously licked your lips.

“If the condition to extravagance is schmoozing at stuffy parties and surviving off of shallow relationships, I’ll take my comfortable and quiet life over yours anyday.” You argued shaken.

“Your words are strong but your expressions betray you.” Jensen’s tongue peeked out between his teeth as if he had an idea.

Both his hands went to your hips, his thumb slightly grazing your skin. He guided your waist to the rhythm of the music, close against his strong stature. Your eyes practically rolled back in your head as the heat spread throughout your body. He dipped you back and followed you, his stubble against your cheek.

“Room 708 if you’d like to blow off some steam.” He whispered in your ear before twirling you back to Lila.

You caught your breath as you watched him walk towards the hotel, not giving you the satisfaction of glancing back.

“Oh my god.” Lila scolded you, unaware of your conversation. “When are you going to quit seeking out trouble?”

“Not anytime soon.” You replied with a sly grin.


End file.
